


Guilty Linen

by chokingonflxwers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT smut, F/M, NSFW, Pantie sniffing, Riding, Smut, Voyeurism, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, attack on titan smut, bottom!Mike, fem reader - Freeform, snk, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokingonflxwers/pseuds/chokingonflxwers
Summary: Mike and you have been flatmates for a while, something is bound to spark one way or another... even if its the way you least expect it.
Relationships: Mike Zacharias/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Guilty Linen

“Mike!” You shouted from the front door. Your friend and roommate popped his head around the corner and looked at you. “I’m off to work, do you mind cleaning up a bit?” You asked putting on your shoes. You could see the boredom already sinking into his eyes. “Look, I’m working extra hours today, so it’d be nice to come home to something clean.”

Mike grunted “Levi’s gotten to you a bit much,” his voice was hoarse due to the lack of speaking he’d done that morning. “But okay. Am I cooking dinner for one, or the both of us?” He stepped back into the room after the pan with his eggs on started to harshly sizzle.

“Just you,” You opened the door and picked up your keys. “See you later,” you called out to him before the click of the door indicated to your disappearance.

Mike was left to his own accord, the house to himself all day. He placed his eggs on top of his plate beside his grilled cheese; taking the soft smell into his nostrils. He looked at the table after taking a seat on the sofa, it was indeed lightly coated with dust, the floors no better. “Fuck you,” he said to no-one in particular.

\- - -

Mike had dusted all the surfaces, hoovered and mopped the floors and cleaned the dishes in only a few hours. It wasn’t a particularly big apartment, but it wasn’t small either. The blonde entered his room and took his dirty clothes pile and put it into his basket before exiting to the laundry room across the hall.

He crouched down in front of the washing machine and placed his dark clothes into it. When reaching for the washing powder he sent your own dirty clothes basket full of dark colours. Taking the quick thought to speed up the cleaning process he grabs it and shovels through the dark attire. An item of clothing, in particular, catches Mike’s eye just as he’s about to place it into the machine. It felt wet against his palm. He pulled back and opened it. It was a pair of your panties.

Although you do each other’s clothes all the time, he doesn’t know why a light blush rises to his face. His fingers grip onto the linen of the fabric. Mike has a desire to bring them to his face and smell your essence on them, but he knows it’s completely wrong. He knows these were the pair you wore last night while you pleasured yourself. He knows since he was right outside your door watching you do so.

He bites his bottom lip lightly, resisting as much as he can. But he ultimately failed as he bought the fabric to his nose and sniffed it harshly. Ragged breathes left Mike after the first. His dick hardened with the second and he gave in fully once he took a third. Your smell was intoxicating, there was no way to resist.

He fell lightly to his knees before moving his stronger hand to pull himself out of his pants. He rubbed his hardened member lightly, speeding up with every sniff. Mike grunted as his thoughts trailed from watching you pleasure yourself with your own fingers, all the way to watching your fucked out face as he used his fingers on you. “[name],” he grunted your name as he felt himself grow closer. With your smell, your wet panties, and his vulgar thoughts he knew he wouldn’t last over 5 minutes.

So he pumped harsher and faster. Even bringing the fabric to his dick and pumping himself against it. The friction was truly a guilty pleasure that he never wanted anyone to know of, there was no way he’d ever allow you to find out. “Shit,” he groaned as he felt himself come undone into the fabric “[name], fuck,” his mind had visions of your face coated with strings of him cum: your tongue dripping with it.

The tall man’s breath evened out before he opened his eyes again. Mike pulled the panties away, this cock remained connected with the sticky white strings joining his tip and the stained clothing. It caused a rare smirk to pull against his face, Mike chuckled lightly. He knew it was extremely risky and wrong to do such things. Not only that but to think of you in such vulgar ways couldn’t be normal.

Trying his best to ignore the hazing thoughts: he placed himself back into his pants and put the underwear into the machine and closed the door after establishing there were no more dark clothes.

Mike left the laundry room and stopped in front of your door, he opens it and walks in. Although your bed isn’t made, everything else seems as normal. He stares at your bed, the pillow you grasp onto so tightly when you cum on the opposite end that it’s meant to be. He makes your bed for you, sneaking in a touch of the pillow himself.

Before he leaves, he sees something poking from under the bed. Listening to what you said about coming home to something clean; he leans down and picks it up. He smiled lightly when he sees it’s another pair of your underwear. He takes this opportunity to take a sniff of the newfound pair. “Thank god,” Mike huffed out as they do smell of your essence, but less prominent. He placed them in his back pocket for the time being; carrying on with his cleaning quest.

\- - -

Here you were again. You’re addicted to the feeling. Your fingers circled your clit gently as you used your spare hand to grope your own tit. You squeezed and tugged on the nipple as you lightly moaned. You loved to put on a show for yourself. You were naked, on top of your covers. Your mouth was lightly hanging open with your breaths loud enough to fill your rooms with a small echo.

Mike was on the other side of the wall, trousers and pants pulled mid-thigh as he stroked his dick with the movements of your fingers. He watched you through the door crack as you slowly slid your fingers into your cunt. You didn’t hesitate to start moving your fingers at a fast pace, and Mike mimicked those pumps with his own. Your underwear he had saved earlier was wrapped around his dick: being thrusted into.

You grasped the pillow beside you harshly at the wet sounds. It bought pleasure to your ears when you started to moan lightly. You bit your lip to compress them as much as possible but grunts left your throat instead. “Fuck me,” you let out. You pumped your fingers in and out of you harsher. “Fuck, Mike, just fuck me,” you moaned.

Mikes eyes went wide but his movements got erratic at the sound of you calling his name. He felt pure bliss that it was him you were thinking off as you did such acts. “Mike,” he heard you moan again. “I fucking mean it,” he looked up to your figure. He stopped his movements into the fabric. “Fuck me,” you heavily said through breaths. “Please,” you begged.

You looked straight at him through the crack of the door. You knew for weeks now that he watched you, and you loved the feeling of being watched, so you never mentioned it. You took your fingers out of your core and used them to open your folds to display your entrance. “Mike, I’m waiting,” you said bluntly now, becoming impatient. Mike lightly pushed the door open, hiding his dick from you. Although that was a prominent struggle.

You stood up in frustration and walked over to him. “Get on the bed,” you ordered. He complied, still dazed that such a thing is happening. You pulled down his pants taking them off fully. You were glad he didn’t sleep with a shirt on or it’d be more work. You held his dick in your hand and started pumping it lightly. You crawled on top of him and lined yourself up. You stared down at the blonde’s face, his hands grasped your hips and held you in place. “When you’re going to watch someone, be more discreet Mike,” you say before penetrating his length into you.

To say he was a stretch was an understatement, he filled you almost to your cervix, it was a painful and pleasurable feeling. Your hands rested on his chest for support. “You knew?” He questioned through rough breaths.

“You’re obvious,” is the only answer you gave before rising and falling: beginning to ride his dick at a slow pace. It still was hard for the man beneath you. He’d wanted this for so long, and the sudden moment clouded his mind: he thrusted up harshly into you, the spongy insides clenched around him happily. “Ah!” You yelled in shock as he went deeper and deeper with each thrust. “Mike, holy shit,” you moaned his name, Thais caused his grip on your hips to tighten, no doubt leaving marks.

You leaned down and attached your lips to his. You were bold, but you knew you both wanted this for ages. Even though both your actions were lust-filled, the kiss had meaning to it. You felt his scruffy stubble scratch along your face, it made you giggle. He detached your lips and sucked on the skin under your jaw, leaving a small love bite for you to keep.

“[name],” you looked into the man's eyes. “I won’t last long,” he confessed. You smiled and leaned back once more. You slowly took him out of you but quickly replaced your walls with your hand. All your juice on his dick made it easy to stroke. You leaned your head down and wrapped your lips around his dick, sinking him into your throat. “Holy fuck [name],” his hand immediately grasped your [h/c] hair and held you down on him. You focussed your breathing through your nose and you slowly took him further and further. You started to gag as he went down your throat, no doubt there were tears at the edges of your eyes. You relaxed your throat as much as you could and took the final movement to sink him in, taking his full dick in your throat. Mike grunted. “Fuck, you gonna make me cum [name],” he moaned staring into your teary eyes.

You pulled him out and took a short breath before repeating what you had done a few more times. Mike thrusted his hips down your throat harsher with each insert. “[name],” he said suddenly as he pushed your head all the way down so your nose touched his dark blonde pubic hair. He kept you there for a while, the sounds of you gagging on his dick making him smile with pleasure. “I’m cumming, fuck,” he stated as he muttered his hips in your throat, still keeping you as deep as possible. You felt it, the hot strings of cum spurt out of his dick and down your throat. He quickly took you out, still releasing up your throat and onto your tongue. He pumped himself harsher, your hands grasping tightly on his thighs.

“Fucking hell,” he groaned. He spurted all over your face and your tongue and you rolled it out your mouth to catch as much as you could. “[name],” he let out his final grunt of pleasure as his spurts became shorter and pumps of his hand slowed down. He only stared at your face, it’s just or even better than he imagined. His cum dripped off your tongue but a load still remained in your mouth and throat.

You closed your mouth and swallowed what you could of the slaty substance. Finally, you both caught your breaths and just stared at each others expression. “Am I really that obvious?” He asked. You smiled and crawled up the bed to come beside him.

You nodded and held his face gently. “Too obvious,” you wiped your face and placed what you collected on your tongue, sucking tour fingers of his release. “Now come on, let’s shower, I don’t want dry cum on me,” you said getting up from the bed and walking to your bathroom. You kept the door open but turned on and got in the shower alone. “You’re welcome to join!” You shouted over the running water.

Not long after, Mike stepped into the shower and pressed his body against your own. “How did you find out?” He questioned wrapping his arms around your waist. The feeling was comforting, although this is one of the very first intimate moment between one another, it was also obvious you liked each other. Just never had the balls to speak up about it.

You turned around and looked up at the tall man. You grasped his face and got on your tiptoes. “This nose of yours,” you placed and soft kiss onto it. “It’s louder than you think,” you giggled. He looked down at you with a happy smile.

“It’ll be louder once I’m in between those thighs of yours,” he commented and held you close once more. His words made you blush and slap his chest playfully.


End file.
